


Cuori infranti e cannelle difettose

by Roro



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coming Out, I hate Daisy, I hope she die, I hope you like it, It's your happy ending, Italiano | Italian, Jay this is for you, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Nick quella mattina non fosse andato a lavoro?  E se avesse deciso di non lasciare Gatsby da solo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuori infranti e cannelle difettose

**Author's Note:**

> ♣ Sì ok, non scrivo prolissamente come Zio Scott, però insomma abbiate pietà, ultimamente se scrivo la lista della spesa è già tanto, devo un po' riprenderci la mano.
> 
> ♠ Dato che questa mia Oneshot parte basandosi sugli avvenimenti del libro, alcuni fatti possono non essere chiari per chi ha visto solo il film. Comunque per cose particolari ho inserito delle note in fono dalla pagina.
> 
> ♥ Se la cosa vi interessa, anche se le vicende seguono quelle del libro inutile dire che mentre scrivevo mi immaginavo Leonardo nei panni di Gatsby, perché andiamo, Leo è Leo. 
> 
> ♦ Daisy, come sempre, spero che tu faccia una fine misera, orribile e dolorosissima.

Non volevo andare a lavoro quel giorno, non volevo lasciarlo da solo. Un orrendo presagio mi aleggiava nella mete. Un'orrenda verità mi opprimeva il cuore. Lui fissava atono fuori dalla finestra, in direzione della luce. La cosa mi irritò. Come poteva continuare ad amarla? Lei non se lo meritava, era solo una viziata bambolina con la voce piena di soldi. Non lo meritava.  
«Farai tardi a lavoro vecchia lenza1.»  
Mi ammonì il mio ospite, continuando a fissare fuori, quasi spiritato.  
«Lo so, non importa.»  
Decisi che quel giorno non sarei andato a lavoro.  
«Non ho ancora mai usato la piscina quest'anno...»  
Mormorò poi, quasi parlasse da solo.  
«Credi che... »  
Disse, voltandosi verso di me, improvvisamente attento.  
«...credi che lei telefonerà?»  
Qualcosa dentro di me, al sentire quella domanda, si risvegliò e ruppe le corde con le quali, nel corso degli anni, l'avevo accuratamente legata. Qualcosa che avevo giurato di nascondere per sempre. Qualcosa che ora non potevo più tacere.  
Lo afferrai per le spalle, traboccante d'ira, e lo scrollai energicamente.  
«Quella donna non chiamerà mai!»  
Proruppi, la voce resa leggermente più stridula dall'emozione.  
«È solo una piccola egoista viziata che, annoiata e delusa dal suo matrimonio ha cercato di movimentare un po' la sua vita illudendoti. Non l'hai vista ieri? Com'è tornata strisciando da Tom? Può anche darsi che un tempo lei ti abbia amato, ma ora non è più così.»  
Lui si svincolò dalla mia presa e si voltò. Gli tremavano lievemente le spalle, non sapevo se per la rabbia che cercava di reprimere o per un'altra emozione.  
«Credi che non lo sappia?»  
Parlò così piano che faticai ad udire le sue parole.  
«Credi che non abbia visto cos'ha fatto Daisy? Credi che non abbia capito che per cinque anni sono corso dietro a null'altro che a fantasie irrealizzabili?»  
Si voltò verso di me, aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ma non posso mollare, non ora vecchia lenza, capisci? Se mollo allora...»  
Si guardò intorno, il suo volto fu attraversato da una sequela di emozioni, dal dolore al disgusto e perfino ira, poi tornò a guardarmi, completamente atterrito, il volto pallido e le pupille dilatate. Non l'avevo mai visto in quelle condizioni, sembrava così vulnerabile.  
«...Per che cosa sono arrivato fino a qui? Per quale motivo mi sono sacrificato? Se Daisy non mi ama cosa ne sarà di me? Ho costruito il me che adesso è davanti a te Nick, per lei. Se lei non mi vuole, cosa ne sarà di me? »  
Scattai in avanti e, senza neanche accorgermene, lo avvolsi in un abbraccio. Lui si irrigidì appena, ma non mi cacciò, questo mi dette il coraggio che mi mancava, il coraggio che Daisy non avrebbe mai avuto, il coraggio di fare ciò che andava fatto. Mi scostai leggermente, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
«Per me.»  
Dissi, scrutando in fondo a quei pozzi azzurri, col segreto desiderio di riuscire a leggergli i pensieri più profondi.  
«Se tu non fossi stato ossessionato da Daisy non saresti arrivato qui, non mi avresti mai invitato sperando che io te la facessi rincontrare, non saremmo mai diventati amici e...non mi sarei mai innamorato di te.»  
Lui non reagì subito alla mia dichiarazione, parve riflettere, soppesare accuratamente ogni mia singola parola, mentre io me ne stavo lì, col cuore in mano, pronto a morire se solo avessi notato un accenno di disgusto nella sua espressione. Non ce ne fu.  
«Mi ami?»  
Domandò sorpreso, le guance lievemente arrossate.  
«Sì.»  
«E ami solo me?»  
Pensai a Jordan2 e mi chiesi se avessi mai provato con lei, anche solo per una volta, le stesse emozioni che provavo per quell'uomo ogni volta che anche solo lo intravedevo in lontananza.  
«Sì.»  
«Hai mai amato qualcun altro?»  
«No.»  
Silenzio. Abbassai le braccia e mi allontanai di un passo da lui. Non sapevo cosa dire né cosa fare.  
Lui lanciò un'occhiata dietro di me e capii che stava guardando il faro. Mi voltai, non c'era altro da aggiungere, quel gesto era la risposta che cercavo. Senza voltarmi sollevai una mano in segno di saluto e mi avviai verso la porta, cosa mi ero aspettato? Che lui di colpo smettesse di amarla e giurasse a me amore eterno? Che razza di sognatore che ero! Avrei fatto meglio ad andare a lavoro quel giorno.  
Feci per aprire la porta ma una mano, sbucata da dietro la mia testa, spinse con energia l'anta, facendola chiudere con un botto che rimbombò nell'atrio.  
Mi voltai stupito e lui era lì, bello come sempre, il braccio a pochi centimetri dal mio orecchio, ancora appoggiato alla porta, una strana luce gli brillava negli occhi.  
«Dove stai andando vecchia lenza?»  
Con un gesto secco della mano gli feci togliere il braccio e mi voltai, sempre più adirato.  
«A casa e smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo.»  
Spalancai la porta e corsi fuori, sentivo le lacrime pungermi gli occhi, tentando di uscire, le ricacciai indietro e continuai a correre verso il passaggio che collegava i nostri giardini. Quando arrivai nel mio prato non mi voltai a guardare ma sentivo, o meglio, speravo con tutto il cuore che lui mi fosse corso dietro. Pregavo con tutto il cuore per quell'ultimo miracolo. Camminai lentamente verso l'entrata della mia dimora, improvvisamente il mio piede finì dentro ad una pozza, guardai in basso e vidi che una buona parte del mio giardino era diventato un vero acquitrino, con piccole pozze nelle quali l'erba affogava, o in ammassi lievemente rialzati di fango che seppellivano tutto il verde. Cosa diavolo era successo? Corsi nel retro dove l'acqua e il fango la facevano da sovrani e scoprii cos'era acceduto. Qualcuno, pensai subito alla mia filippina3 anche se quel lavoro non rientrava nelle sue mansioni, aveva annaffiato usando il tubo e la cannella sul retro. Solo che si era dimenticato di staccare il tubo e di fermare con il gancio la cannella, che era sempre stata tremendamente difettosa, con il risultato che questa, dopo poco, aveva evidentemente ceduto e l'acqua si era riversata a fiotti nel mio giardino, sommergendolo quasi interamente.  
«È proprio un bel casino.»  
La voce dietro di me mi fece sobbalzare. Mi voltai di scatto, anche se sapevo perfettamente chi era. Lui mi guardò sorridente, come se la mia sfuriata di poco prima non fosse mai avvenuta. Non mi degnai di rispondergli e feci per avviarmi verso la cannella per chiuderla e bloccarla, ma misi un piedi in fallo e scivolai, Gatsby scattò e mi afferrò per un braccio, ma nella caduta avevo già acquistato troppa velocità e quindi finimmo entrambi nel fango. Rimasi senza fiato per la botta e respirai a fatica per un paio di minuti, solo dopo, quando finalmente trovai le forze per girarmi di schiena, mi accorsi che Jay Gatsby, sporco di fango, era piegato in due dalle risate. Una parte del mio cervello si sentiva offesa da quella risata, ma l'altra parte invece, era affascinata da quel suono. Non l'avevo mai sentito ridere, l'avevo visto sorridere sì, ma ridere, ridere di puro cuore mai. Il mio orecchio rimase incantato nell'ascoltare quel suono, come se non avesse mai sentito una risata prima d'ora. Istintivamente mi chiesi se Daisy l'avesse mai sentito, evidentemente no. Chiunque avesse udito un suono così celestiale si sarebbe inevitabilmente innamorato di lui e non l'avrebbe mai voluto lasciare andare. Era proprio così che mi sentivo io.  
Quando lui smise di ridere mi guardò sorridendo, le guance rosse per le troppe risate.  
«Scusami è solo che è stato tutto così...buffo.»  
Si giustificò guardandosi intorno, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto che il mio povero giardino era diventato una palude.  
«Ti sei fatto male vecchi-» si fermò un attimo, mi studiò attentamente «Ti sei fatto male, Nick?»  
Gli fui grato per non avermi chiamato ancora con quel suo nomignolo con il quale ribattezzava ogni uomo che incontrava, non mi piaceva, o meglio, il nomignolo mi era indifferente, ma non volevo che mi chiamasse nello stesso modo con cui chiamava tutti gli altri, volevo essere speciale per lui, almeno in questo. Mi massaggiai delicatamente lo sterno, per constatare se mi facesse ancora male o no; era un po' dolorante ma nulla di serio.  
«No, sto bene.»  
Decretai continuando a massaggiarmi l'addome quasi inconsciamente.  
«Tu?»  
Dato che fino a pochi attimi prima se la rideva dubitavo seriamente che si fosse fatto male, ma mi sembrava maleducato non chiedere. Lui mi sorrise.  
«Tutto bene.»  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per quella che parve, ai miei occhi, quasi un'eternità. Eravamo entrambi ricoperti di fango, io più di lui, ma non mi importava. Sentivo l'acqua scorrere ancora ma anche di quella mi importava poco, forse niente.  
«Sei un po' sporco di fango.»  
Mi fece notare lui. Io gli lanciai un'occhiataccia.  
«Ma va? Ha parlato quello pulito.»  
Ridemmo entrambi, poi lui, inaspettatamente, si portò più vicino e sollevò una mano verso la mia guancia, sfregò per qualche istante il pollice sulla mia carne, nell'intento, forse, di eliminare del fango, lentamente il pollice si fermò ma non tolse la mano, continuò a tenerla sulla mia guancia.  
Accadde tutto in un attimo.  
Non saprei dire se fui io ad annullare le distanze tra le nostre bocce o fu lui. Ci baciammo lentamente, senza fretta, in quel piccolo mondo fatto di acqua e fango esistevamo soltanto noi due. Le nostre lingue danzarono insieme, la mia accarezzava la sua, la sua ricambiava la carezza. Sentii la sua mano destra avvolgermi i fianchi e trascinarmi più vicino a lui, mentre con la sinistra -che fino a quel momento era rimasta immobile sulla mia guancia- si spostò più indietro, tuffandola senza remore tra i miei capelli. Mi sentivo ardere, ogni punto che toccava pareva tramutarsi in lava. Sentivo il sapore del fango in bocca, ma non mi importava. Allacciai le braccia attorno al suo collo e tuffai anch'io le mani tra i suoi capelli. Erano lisci e morbidi, avrei potuto passare la vita ad accarezzarli senza preoccuparmi d'altro.  
Quando ci staccammo per la mancanza d'aria, maledii i miei stupidi polmoni per essere così bisognosi d'aria, tuttavia ne io ne lui ci staccammo.  
«Nick...»  
Iniziò lui, gli occhi socchiusi, un'espressione seria sul volto. Avrei tanto voluto sentirgli dire che mi amava, ma sapevo che era ancora troppo presto e che, quindi, la sua dichiarazione sarebbe stata solo una bugia.  
«Io non posso darti quello che chiedi, non ora. Ti mentirei se dicessi che Daisy, nonostante tutto, non possiede ancora una gran parte del mio cuore. Inizialmente ti avevo avvicinato solo nella speranza che tu mi facessi incontrare lei, non lo nego, ma quando ti ho conosciuto ho capito che per me saresti stato molto più che un semplice aggancio. Sei subito diventato un mio caro amico e poi, un giorno, ho improvvisamente realizzato che quando ti vedevo, il mondo pareva farsi più luminoso, per poi spegnersi tristemente, quando tu te ne andavi. Non voglio perderti Nick, perciò, se tu sei disposto ad aspettarmi io sono disposto a provarci.»  
Ero rimasto silenzioso per tutto il discorso di Jay e ora sentivo il mio povero cuore che batteva freneticamente nella cassa toracica. Era disposto a provarci?  
«Ti aspetterei per l'eternità Jay.»  
Mormorai e il suo sorriso mi fece capire che un giorno, io e lui saremmo stati veramente felici, un giorno mi avrebbe amato, sarei riuscito a cancellare Daisy dal suo cuore e dalla sua mente.  
  
Decidemmo di partire immediatamente per un viaggio, Jay non mi volle dire dove mi voleva portare ma a me andava bene così. Quando ci lasciammo, dopo che ebbi chiuso e fermato la cannella, mi sfiorò delicatamente il collo con le labbra e mi mormorò di raggiungerlo non appena avessi preparato la valigia. Corsi in casa talmente in fretta che mi parve di volare. Mentre facevo le valigie pensai che, dato che non sapevo quanto questo viaggio sarebbe durato, forse era meglio avvertire chi di dovere. Telefonai a lavoro per dirgli che mi licenziavo e successivamente a Jordan, non la trovai in casa, Jordan era sempre in giro, così le lasciai un messaggio. Mi sentivo in colpa a liquidarla così, ma la gioia che provavo offuscò velocemente i miei sensi di colpa. Non sapendo dove avesse intenzione di portarmi finì col preparare tre valigie per i vestiti e un paio di borse più piccole per i libri e tutti gli accessori che supponevo mi potessero servire. Mi caricai addosso i miei bagagli e mi precipitai a casa di Jay. Un Taxi ci stava già aspettando davanti al cancello e lui era lì accanto, che mi sorrideva beato.  
«Scusa ci ho messo un po', ho fatto un paio di telefonate, per avvisare che parto.»  
Lui annuii.  
«Tranquillo, anche io ho fatto un paio di telefonate, per assicurarmi che sia tutto pronto quando arriviamo e che qualcuno badi alle nostre case in nostra assenza.»  
Mi ammiccò sornione e mi aiutò a caricare le mie borse accanto alle sue nel portabagagli, dopodiché ci infilammo entrambi in macchina e partimmo, Jay aveva già dato le indicazioni al tassista prima che arrivassi quindi mi ritrovai improvvisamente divorato dalla curiosità. Con la coda dell'occhio vidi la sagoma di un uomo che camminava sul bordo della strada, mi pareva di conoscerlo ma mi dimenticai subito di lui4. Mi voltai verso Jay e gli chiesi dove eravamo diretti, lui si voltò verso di me e mi regalò un altro dei suoi sorrisi speciali, come quello che mi aveva fatto la prima volta che ci eravamo conosciuti, solo che in questo c'era qualcosa di diverso, era un sorriso carico di gioia, pura gioia e, ingenuamente, finì col pensare che tutta quella gioia fosse merito mio e, dentro di me sapevo, che sarei stato l'unico a vedere quel suo nuovo sorriso speciale.  
«Fidati di me Nick.»  
Decisi di farlo, l'avrei sempre fatto.

Il tassista ci lasciò all'imbocco del porto e io rimasi sbigottito quando vidi l'immensa barca sulla quale Jay mi stava conducendo. Quando ci videro arrivare, alcuni uomini dell'equipaggio si affrettarono a prendere i bagagli e a portarli a bordo, mentre altri si adoperavano per levare gli ormeggi e salpare.  
Per tutto il tragitto, dal taxi fin dentro lo yacht, lui non mi aveva mai lasciato andare la mano e io mi sentivo, nonostante tutto, estremamente al sicuro camminando mano nella mano con lui.  
I marinai parvero non far caso a questo piccolo dettaglio, neanche quando Jay ordinò che i miei bagagli venissero portati nella sua cabina e che non c'era bisogno di prepararne un'altra. Le cameriere ci guardavano sorridendo e gli uomini erano troppo occupati a far andare la barca per preoccuparsi di noi.  
Entrando sotto coperta ci ritrovammo in un'immensa sala da pranzo, non sembrava nemmeno di essere su una nave. I mobili in legno, il lampadario di cristallo, i tappeti persiani, c'era persino una pendola in fondo alla stanza. Se le tende fossero state chiuse avrei giurato che ci trovavamo in una qualsiasi villa di lusso.  
Jay vide la mia espressione sorpresa e rise sommessamente.  
«Vieni, ti faccio fare il tour della nostra nuova casa.»  
Mi si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime a sentire quelle parole, _la nostra nuova casa_. Sempre tenendoci per mano, mi lasciai condurre fuori dalla sala e, mentre le cameriere chiudevano la porta dietro di noi, udii il pendolo battere l'ora: erano le tre. 5

**Author's Note:**

> 1 "Vecchia Lenza" è la traduzione italiana del nomignolo con cui Gatsby chiama Nick e gli altri uomini presenti nel mio libro (che è un'edizione vecchissima). Nelle versioni ristampate oggi e anche nel film questo nomignolo viene cambiato in "Vecchio mio", ma visto che il nomignolo in inglese è "Old Sport" ho deciso di usare "Vecchia Lenza", perché mi piace di più e poi perché credo che renda meglio l'idea di nomignolo antiquato.
> 
> 2 Nel libro Nick ha una relazione con Jordan Baker, la golfista amica di Daisy.
> 
> 3 Nel libro Nick ha una cameriera filippina che va a casa sua per fare le faccende un paio di volte a settimana.
> 
> 4 L'uomo che Nick vede dal finestrino del Taxi è George Wilson, il marito di Myrtle , che si sta recando a casa di Jay per ucciderlo.
> 
> 5 Nel libro Jay muore approssimativamente tra le 14:30 e le 15:00.


End file.
